bigtimerushfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Time Crib
Big Time Crib is the 4th episode of the 1st season of Big Time Rush. ''It aired on January 22, 2010. Plot The guys are not thrilled with their boring apartment at the Palm Woods and hatch a plan to improve it when Gustavo plans to create a fun "fake" living area for them on a sound stage for an upcoming photo shoot. The guys enlist the help of all of their friends at the Palm Woods to move all the cool games and gadgets from the set to their apartment. Camille, Katie, and Carlos trick Kelly so she won't know the set isn't being done in the studio, but instead just play around with the power tools and bang on the wood with a hammer. When the batteries run out on the tools, they board up the door, but she finally breaks through it with security. Kendall and Logan along with the Jennifers try to trick Mr. Bitters so that he wouldn't know about the makeover in the boys' apartment. The Jennifers spray ketchup on themselves, and fake the fridge Mr. Bitters installed fell on them, and Mr. Bitters chases them around the building yelling, "Don't Sue!" James tried stalling Gustavo by not finishing the promotional video for RCM CBT Globalnet Sanyoid Corporation (The Company that owns the record label). In the end, Gustavo takes away the set from the apartment but later puts it back as a "treat.” Mr. Bitters breaks through the wall from the storage room he was locked in, and is outraged at what the boys have done with their apartment, but then Kelly adds another $1,000 on his, "Making it Happen Fee," and he leaves and tells them to have a nice day. The only goof is that the room they locked Mr. Bitters in is opposite the wall of the boys' apartment, so he couldn't have possibly smashed through the wall into the apartment, unless the storage room magically changed sides. Quotes :'James': Let's do this! ''(holds up three bandanas) :Kendall, Carlos and Logan: We're not wearing bandanas. :James: BANDANAS ARE COOL! ---- :Bitters: Why are the Jennifer's dripping KETCHUP on MY PALM WOODS? ---- :Gustavo: I realized today, sort of, that if you really want to train dogs properly, you need to throw them a treat now and then. So...enjoy your treat. You're not getting anymore. ---- :(Bitters breaks out of the supply closet and into the boys' room) :Logan: You locked him in the supply closet?! :James: No...bandana man did. (holds up a bandana) :Bitters: This is a total lease violation! (sees the swirly slide) ...Man. Nice swirly slide. (to the boys) I want all of you out of here...TOMORROW! :Kelly: How 'bout I add another grand to your "making it happen" fee? (takes a check and gives it to Bitters) :Bitters: Have a Palm Woods day! ---- :James: I love being a part of the RCMCBT GlobalNet Family... but I hate their hair dryers. :Gustavo: CUT! Just say what's on the card! :James: And what? They've completely ignored ionized technology. :Gustavo: You have said NOTHING I can use for the last 2 hours! :James: (Stalling Gustavo and talking extremely slow)) and in no way am I purposely stalling you. :Gustavo: Where did you get that bandana? :James: Waffle? No thanks I already ate!" Note *Mr. Bitters mentions Lindsay Lohan, Shia LaBeouf, and Kanye West. *This is the episode where James's alter ego Bandana Man makes his first appearance in the series. *There is a running gag throughout the episode where James will mention bandanas. Featured Song *Big Time Rush Gallery 104 04